The Hogwarts Diaries
by The Rabid Pixie
Summary: This fic is composed of various diaryjournal entries of people from Hogwarts following the events of OotP. Rated PG-13 for possibly some eventslanguage in other chapters. Normally I do comedy so please tell me how I did for my 1st "serious" fic.
1. H & H

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

The Hogwarts Diaries

__

AN- This fic is made of the diary/journal entries of various people from Hogwarts immediately after OotP. Just to let ya know.

****

Harry

__

July 31

The Dursleys'

I don't know why I've started keeping a journal. I guess I just needed to let things out. I can only say a limited amount of what I'm feeling to my friends. Not just because my letters might be intercepted by the wrong people, but because I'm just not ready to tell them some things. And it's not like I can talk to the Dursleys. Heck, I wouldn't tell them the time of day. Not that they would ask me in the 1st place…

Anyway, I just need to let some things out. Like, why did Dumbledore wait so long to tell me about that prophecy? I mean, haven't I proved more than once that I can handle more responsibility than most my age? I've had more responsibility than most adults have since I was a _baby_. Why me? That stupid prophecy went something like:

__

The 1 with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The 1 with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies…

Wow. I actually remembered all that. Well it's kind of hard to forget something that condemns you to be either victim or killer. I have to either murder or die. So basically, my options suck. It sucks to be me. Really.

What sucks even more is that the 1 "born as the 7th month" might have been someone else. _Neville Longbottom _was born on July 31st and his parents defied Voldemort 3 times. I can't even wish that it had him. Considering how both of us have turned out, Voldemort would have already killed him and we'd all be screwed. It's almost a miracle that he decided to try and kill me. As I mentioned before, it sucks to be me. And the only thing I can blame is fate. Die fate, die. And go to heck.

I can't believe myself. It's my birthday and I've been ranting about how much it sucks to be me. I haven't even started on Sirius. He _died_. Because of_ me_. Hermione's right. I just _have _to be the hero. Was my dad ever like this? Speaking of him, I still can't believe he was such an arrogant jerk when he was my age. At least I know his ego deflated _some_ in 7th year. Right?! How else would he and my mum have gotten together? I mean, in the pensieve it looked like she hated him… Enough. I don't want to think about it.

Oh, I never said where I got this journal. Hermione sent it to me last week as an early birthday present because wasn't sure if she'd be able to get it to me this week because she's on holiday in America. Lucky. Frankly I rather be anywhere but here right now. I guess she probably knew that I had a lot on my mind that I wasn't ready to share with her, Ron, and the others.

I also didn't mention that my Hogwarts letter came yesterday. I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I guess my ban on Quidditch has been lifted. Finally Dumbledore's done something right. Well, I guess he figured that with Umbridge gone, I would try to rejoin the team. Ginny already said that she going for Chaser this year and considering the remaining members of the team, Ron, Katie, (AN- Pg.575 Ootp says only Alicia and Angelina are leaving) Kirke, and Sloper, have only been on the team for a year, and the last 2 not even a whole year at that, I guess I was the only 1 qualified for the job. And I _do_ have to admit that I'm a good Quidditch player, which is probably why I'm captain instead of Katie. I dunno, maybe she just didn't want the responsibility.

I've already decided that Kirke and Sloper suck and have to go. I mean, once Sloper had to be taken to the hospital wing because he knocked himself out _with is own Beater bat!_ I am glad that Ron cleaned up his act during the Quidditch Final, 'cause seriously, if he hadn't, I would've had to get rid of him. Anyways, I'll probably let Ginny be a Chaser. I've seen her fly and she's pretty good. That means I still have to find another Chaser and 2 Beaters. Maybe Dean will try out… He has a pretty good arm on him, so he might make a fair Beater.

Well at least this has helped take my mind off of other things… I'll write more later.

****

Hermione

__

August 1

New York City, America

Yesterday was Harry's birthday. I do hope he's all right. Last week I sent him a journal with Hedwig, who had brought me a letter from him saying that he had been made Quidditch Captain. It's good that he's back on the team and that he has that responsibility now. It'll help him keep his mind off things.

Speaking of which, the reason I sent him a journal was because I had the feeling that there were a whole lot of things that he wasn't ready to tell Ron and me but he really needed to let out. And there was that whole thing last year with Sirius's death. I still think Harry hasn't recovered yet. I mean Sirius had been the closest thing Harry had to a father and now he's, well… Gone.

I think Harry blames himself for falling for Kreacher's lie and being "the hero". I never should have told him that Voldemort would be playing on that. On the bright side, however, if it wasn't for that whole Department of Mysteries fiasco, the Ministry would still be feeding those lies about Voldemort not being back and Sirius being a mass murderer (by the way, he's received a full pardon and memorial service. It sucks that Harry wasn't able to come.). Harry's also not being called crazy and an attention-seeking liar. Infact, they've been very complimentary and are back to calling him "The Boy Who Lived". Hypocrites.

Fudge is also very close to being kicked out of office. It truly is awesome that Mr. Weasley has been nominated to be the next Minister. It's common knowledge that Mr. Weasley had stuck by Dumbledore and was helping the Order. Not to mention the fact that the Order now has a _ton_ of new recruits.

For Fred and George, the business for their prank shop has been positively _booming_. Let me put it this way: the Weasleys aren't poor anymore. The 2 are still living at the Burrow, which looks much nicer, and Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the family have new robes and everything and Ron recently wrote and told me that they were going to visit Charlie in Romania this summer.

We haven't heard anything from Percy, however. Last we heard he's been trying to explain the Ministry's behavior to the press. He still won't talk to his family. The imbecile almost deserves to go to Azkaban. Really! Well, I have to stop writing now. My parents and I are going to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway! How exciting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. R & G

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

The Hogwarts Diaries

__

AN- This fic is made of the diary/journal entries of various people from Hogwarts immediately after OotP. Just to let ya know. This is my 1st "serious fic" (I normally do comedy), so tell me how I do.

****

Ron

__

August 5

Romania

It's amazing here in Romania. Fred and George's joke shop has raked in TONS of Galleons. Infact, if it weren't for them, we all wouldn't be here visiting Charlie right now. We've all gotten new robes, schools books, and everything. I even got a whole bunch of new Chudley Cannon posters. We also got a new owl. Errol's now just like a senile family pet. Well, he already was, but now he just doesn't have any postal duties.

Oh, I didn't mention why I've started keeping a journal. Mum noticed how much I've been brooding lately and thought it might be a good idea for me to start keeping a journal. I was bored so I thought I might give it a try.

Hermione wrote and said that she'd be in America this week and the next. I feel so sorry for Harry, after all that happened before school let out and now he's stuck at the Dursleys'. Dumbledore's gonna let us invite him over to the Burrow during the last 2 weeks before school. We would be at Grimmauld Place but the family's agreed that it'd be too painful for him. Hermione and Ginny reckon that he blames himself for Sirius's death. We all just hope he's ok. I mean, Sirius was practically like a dad to him. He was Harry's godfather after all. Now Harry has no one in that department.

Oh, I gotta go. Mum wants me to go ahead and write that letter to Harry, inviting him over. I'm gonna send it with Pig next week when we get back to England.

****

Ginny

__

August 12

The Burrow

We're finally back home from Romania. It was nice seeing Charlie again. Ron just sent a letter to Harry inviting him over. I can't wait to see him again. Although I'm not completely gaga over him like I used to be, I still kind of have crush on him and in the unlikely event that he'd ever ask me out, I wouldn't exactly say no…

Anyways, I hope he's feeling better since the last time I saw him. He was still mourning over Sirius then. Not that I don't blame him; Sirius was like a dad to him. I know how _I'd_ feel if _my_ dad died. He came pretty close to doing that last year and probably would've if it weren't for Harry. Come to think of it, I owe a lot to Harry. He saved my life in 1st year and if it hadn't been for his quick thinking back in the Department of Mysteries, we'd all be dead right now… or worse. By "we all", I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and myself of course.

Oh, I didn't mention that I was made a Prefect. Mum was thrilled and got me my own broom and owl. The reason I got an owl too, was because Fred and George's joke shop. See, actually _they_ bought me the broom, because they found out I was going to try out for Chaser. Actually I think I might get 1 of the 2 remaining Chaser spots on the team. Ron told me that Harry wrote and said that he was made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It's awesome that Harry's back on the team. The only decent player left that's been on the team over the year as Katie, I don't see her as much of a leader. Dumbledore must have relinquished Harry's ban. I mean it was all Umbridge's fault in the 1st place. Speaking of which, I KNOW WHO THE NEW DADA TEACHER IS!!! I over heard mum and dad talking and made me promise to keep it a surprise. Professor Lupin's back!!!!! That is TOTALLY awesome!!! I can just tell that school's gonna be _much_ better this year. Although there will be _so_ much work with O.W.L.s this year.

Oh, back to Harry, me, Ron, and the others agree that he's not telling us something. Hermione reckons that he'll tell us eventually but he's just not ready to tell us yet. She sent him a journal for his birthday so he can let some of his thoughts out. Good idea, if you ask me. Harry's just 1 of those people keeps everything all bottled up. He really needs to learn how to talk to people.

Well, I need to stop writing. It's lunch time and I'm hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
